Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies for adapting policies for data usage control. For example, in recent years, the prevalence of smartphones has led to an ever increasing amount of personal user data being collected by the mobile devices, applications, service providers, etc. Resource access policies (e.g., privacy policy), for instance, may be initially selected by a user at a user device to ensure that collected personal data will only be utilized in certain ways or for particular purposes. However, as users desire different policy settings for various applications in an on-going basis, it becomes tedious and complicated for the users to manually select or change these settings for applications. Some Example Embodiments
Therefore, there is a need for an approach for automatically adapting policies for applications based on user context, preferences, etc. after application installation.
According to one embodiment, a method comprises processing and/or facilitating a processing of one or more policy compliance logs associated with at least one application to determine one or more policy compliance profiles associated with the at least one application. The method also comprises determining one or more contexts under which the at least one application operates. The method further comprises causing, at least in part, an association of the one or more policy compliance profiles with the one or more contexts. The method further comprises processing and/or facilitating a processing of user contextual information, user application use information, or a combination thereof against the association, the one or more policy compliance profiles, the one or more contexts, or a combination thereof to determine one or more adaptions to one or more policies associated with the at least one application.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises a least one processor, and at least one memory including computer program code for one or more computer programs, the at least one memory and the computer program code configured to, with the at least one processor, cause, at least in part, the apparatus to process and/or facilitate a processing of one or more policy compliance logs associated with at least one application to determine one or more policy compliance profiles associated with the at least one application. The apparatus is also caused to determine one or more contexts under which the at least one application operates. The apparatus is further caused to cause, at least in part, an association of the one or more policy compliance profiles with the one or more contexts. The apparatus is further caused to process and/or facilitate a processing of user contextual information, user application use information, or a combination thereof against the association, the one or more policy compliance profiles, the one or more contexts, or a combination thereof to determine one or more adaptions to one or more policies associated with the at least one application.
According to another embodiment, a computer-readable storage medium carries one or more sequences of one or more instructions which, when executed by one or more processors, cause, at least in part, an apparatus to cause, at least in part, the apparatus to process and/or facilitate a processing of one or more policy compliance logs associated with at least one application to determine one or more policy compliance profiles associated with the at least one application. The apparatus is also caused to determine one or more contexts under which the at least one application operates. The apparatus is further caused to cause, at least in part, an association of the one or more policy compliance profiles with the one or more contexts. The apparatus is further caused to process and/or facilitate a processing of user contextual information, user application use information, or a combination thereof against the association, the one or more policy compliance profiles, the one or more contexts, or a combination thereof to determine one or more adaptions to one or more policies associated with the at least one application.
According to another embodiment, an apparatus comprises means for processing and/or facilitating a processing of one or more policy compliance logs associated with at least one application to determine one or more policy compliance profiles associated with the at least one application. The apparatus also comprises means for determining one or more contexts under which the at least one application operates. The apparatus further comprises means for causing, at least in part, an association of the one or more policy compliance profiles with the one or more contexts. The apparatus further comprises means for processing and/or facilitating a processing of user contextual information, user application use information, or a combination thereof against the association, the one or more policy compliance profiles, the one or more contexts, or a combination thereof to determine one or more adaptions to one or more policies associated with the at least one application.
In addition, for various example embodiments of the invention, the following is applicable: a method comprising facilitating a processing of and/or processing (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal, the (1) data and/or (2) information and/or (3) at least one signal based, at least in part, on (or derived at least in part from) any one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating access to at least one interface configured to allow access to at least one service, the at least one service configured to perform any one or any combination of network or service provider methods (or processes) disclosed in this application.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising facilitating creating and/or facilitating modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based, at least in part, on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods or processes disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
For various example embodiments of the invention, the following is also applicable: a method comprising creating and/or modifying (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality, the (1) at least one device user interface element and/or (2) at least one device user interface functionality based at least in part on data and/or information resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention, and/or at least one signal resulting from one or any combination of methods (or processes) disclosed in this application as relevant to any embodiment of the invention.
In various example embodiments, the methods (or processes) can be accomplished on the service provider side or on the mobile device side or in any shared way between service provider and mobile device with actions being performed on both sides.
For various example embodiments, the following is applicable: An apparatus comprising means for performing the method of any of originally filed claims 1-10, 21-30, and 46-48.
Still other aspects, features, and advantages of the invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description, simply by illustrating a number of particular embodiments and implementations, including the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is also capable of other and different embodiments, and its several details can be modified in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope of the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.